I'm In Love With My Brother's Best Friend!
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is focus on Ariane Pickles who is the daughter of Cameron and Tony Polk but, her legal father/step father is Jillian-Ray Pickles. Ariane live in the same roof with her mom and step father along with her step brother, Hakeem , her step sister, Jacey and her little brother, Sammy. But, Ariane falls in love with her step brother's best friend named, Jarvis(Kolton Stewart)


**I'm In Love With My Brother's Best Friend!**

 **Written by: LilNate03**

 _ **Authors Note:** Hey Guys! I'm here with another new story which it is the spin-off crossover of RGU2 and Jessica-Senapai story 'Rock, Paper, Shot! Gun! With a slightly crossover with Celrock Universe and Nairobi Harper and so much more. _

_This story is focus on Ariane Pickles who is the daughter of Cameron and Tony Polk but, her legal father/step father is Jillian-Ray Pickles. Ariane live in the same roof with her mom and step father along with her step brother, Hakeem , her step sister, Jacey and her little brother, Sammy._

 _But, Ariane falls in love with her step brother's best friend named, Jarvis(Kolton Stewart) who is their next door neighbor._

 _Hope You Guys enjoy!_

* * *

Ariane Jay Pickles is now a eighteen year old teenager who is now a senior at ' Grey Pledge High School' along with her step sister, Jacey who is a senior as well and her step brother, Hakeem is a Freshman. Ariane loves her family dearly even they can be annoying sometimes. Ariane knows about her real father was murdered by a white cop which it sometimes hunt her to this very day.

But, Ariane is thankful that she has Jillian-Ray being her father and always was there for her when she need someone to talk to other than her mother, Cameron. Jillian-Ray was there for her mother, Cameron with all pregnancy until she gave birth. Jillian-Ray actually cut the cord and was the first the held Ariane when she was a baby and hand baby Ariane to her mother, Cameron as they kept on staring at baby Ariane who was smiling very bright staring at both Cameron and Jillian-Ray.

Ariane gets annoyed with her little brothers, Hakeem and Sammy when they be trying to read her and Jacey's diary or try to figure out their unlock password so, they can go through their text messages but, she loves them as well.

Prom is in two weeks and Ariane haven't found a date to the prom yet. Ariane tries to find the perfect guy to go to prom with but, no luck. All the guys who are Seniors and Juniors are out of her lead.

Either they are dorky or nerdy or gross-looking or looks charming but, perv. She just wants a decent guy to go to prom with luckily, her step-sister, Jacey found a date the prom with a guy named, Austin Tanner who is a high school senior Football Jock.

Ariane was walking down the halls with her best friends, Tia and Rhonda along with her sister, Jacey as they were walking down the steps of the stairs as they were talking about prom.

" Omg girls! I'm so excited about prom! Our theme is 'The Splat'." said Tia who is a Latina chick with long black hair with pretty brown eyes. " We will be dress up as the 90's Nickelodeon shows plus, we will have green slime as well."

" Oh my god! That would be epic! I'm so excited!" Jacey said. " Austin Tanner asks me to the prom."

" He did? Girl, you are so lucky!" said Rhonda who is Caucasian with short blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. " Mark Davis asks me out to the prom. Hey what about you Ariane? Are you going to the prom?"

" No, I'm not going." Ariane said with disappointment as she was walking toward her locker to her 'Biology' book.

Jacey was getting kind of confused as she don't understand because prom is all what Ariane is talking about for the last two weeks. " What you mean you are not going? Prom is all you been talking about especially you want Ethan to ask you out."

" I know but...Ethan already asks Janai out to prom." Ariane was very upset about it.

" Oh, I'm so sorry Ariane, maybe a handsome hot guy comes your way soon." Tia said.

" Yeah right like...a some perfect guy be right in front of me." Ariane laughed as she close her locker and bump into a guy as she drops her 'Biology' book on the floor.

Both the guy and Ariane both apologizes to each other while grabbing the 'Biology' book.

' I'm sorry, I'll get that." they said at the same time as the both of them finally look at each other and was falling in love with each other.

The looks exactly like the actor,Kolton Stewart. He's about 6'0" light-skinned mixed guy with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He's totally handsome and muscular looking which he lifts weight daily by the looks of his arms showing with that red/black tank top with black shorts, short black socks and a pair of Nike black sandals.

' Hi.' said the guy.

' Hi...' Ariane replies with her shy voice.

' I'm Jarvis and I'm new here and you are?' Jarvis questioned her name.

' I'm...Umm...' Ariane forgot her name at the time which her friends and Jacey help her out.

' Ariane!' said Tia, Rhonda, Jacey.

' Right, I'm Ariane.' Ariane blushes.

" It's nice to finally meet you Ariane." said Jarvis.

" Yeah, you too." Ariane replies back.

Meanwhile, Ariane's step-brother, Hakeem came stopping by interrupt Ariane and Jarvis from talking.

" Hey you two, I see you guys just met each other. BTW, Jarvis is our new next-door neighbor." Hakeem said.

" WOW! So, I guess we will see each other more often." said Jarvis.

" I guess we will." Ariane replies back as she gaze into his charming look.

" I guess I'll see you later then." Jarvis said with a smile on his face as he walks off with Hakeem as they head to the freshman hall.

Jacey went into shock as she gasped. ' OMG! Jarvis is a freshman!"

" Who cares, he's hot! and dreamy." Ariane is falling in love with this Jarvis guy.

 **There will be more to come in this story! Hope you guys like it! :)**


End file.
